The Last Goodbye? Not A Chance!
by Addison-Tyler-Payne
Summary: What happens when it all comes crumbling down? Will their friendships and relationships have a strong enough bond?
1. Chapter 1

Aria POV:

"What do you mean I can't go?" Aria Montgomery was sitting on the couch in her house, arguing with her mother, Ella.

"I mean I'm not going to let you stay in a mansion in the woods with the girls all alone. Aria it's too risky, and I don't want you girls to get hurt." Ella said with a concerned look on her face.

"But mom, we won't be alone! Mr. Fitz is going too. Come on mom you know how responsible he is." Aria said. She was thinking about how wonderful it would be to spend a whole week with Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby, and Emily and Samara. No parents, or unwanted faculty members.

"Why is Ezra going with a group of teenage girls?" Ella said with a little bit of confusion. "Because he is helping us with an essay. We need to go to a place with a special meaning to us, and we picked Hanna's mansion." Aria said.

"I still don't want you to go." Ella said still not trusting her daughter. "Why the hell not?" Aria screamed. She was pissed.

"Because I don't trust you guys!" Ella was getting mad. "Basically what you're saying is that you don't trust Mr. Fitz?" "No it's not that I don't trust him, it's that I don't think you should be alone with him."

"Wow mom, seriously? What do you think he is going to do?" Aria asked not sure where her mother was going with this. Why wouldn't she want me in the woods with him?

"Aria I heard he is dating one of his students and I don't want him to hurt you." Ella said with a soft voice. "Mom trust me, he won't hurt me." Aria said with a soft voice too.

"How do you know that?" Ella said, knowing exactly where this was going: Aria was going to admit to dating Ezra. "Because I know who he is dating" Aria said hoping she could keep her secret in.

"And who would that be?" Ella said. She knew Aria was going to crack any minute.

Before Aria could answer the question, her phone rang, she read the caller ID: Rosewood Police Station.


	2. HE DID WHAT?

Aria's POV

I was shocked. Why would the police be calling me unless….. Oh no! I picked up my cell, went upstairs to my room and locked it.

_Aria: Hello?_

_Hanna: Hey Aria! _

_Aria: Oh god Hanna! You scared the shit out of me! I thought this was Ezra!_

_Hanna: Well it's not!_

_Aria: So what did you do now?_

_Hanna: Hey! This time it wasn't me! It was Caleb. _

_Aria: What happened?_

_Hanna: Someone called the cops after he upgraded their phone._

_Aria: Whoa. Wait, so why are you calling me?_

_Hanna: They said he might go to jail, and I can't just sit here alone and wait for an answer. So can you call Spence and meet me here with her? Please! She can bring Toby if she wants._

_Aria: Okay I will call her. Be there in 15. _

Hangs up

I go downstairs to find my mom sitting on the couch looking really mad and Ezra sitting on the chair across from her. "Hey mom, I'm going to get Spencer and meet Hanna at the police station" I almost made my escape out the front door and she says "What did Hanna do now?" I turn around with a surprised look on my face. "It's not her this time, thank god. It's Caleb."

Ezra turned around. "Caleb Rivers?" "Yes that him Mr. Fitz. Don't take this the wrong way but, why are you here?" "Aria it's okay. I know about you and Ezra." Ella said with a smile. I looked straight at Ezra. "You told her? Ezra how could you? We said we would keep it on the DL, as in just the girls, until after graduation!" I said through my teeth. I couldn't believe he did that. I was so mad at him right now.

Ezra's POV

"Aria I didn't tell her! She-" Ezra it doesn't even matter anymore okay?" She looked at her mom. " I have to go. Spencer is probably freaking out now because I'm not there. Bye mom!" I yell after her as she leaves. "Aria wait!" But she just hops into her car and drives to Spencer's.

Spencer's POV

Toby and I were so into a steamy make out session that we didn't notice Aria until she was pulling my hair trying to get me off of Toby.

" Ouch! Aria, what the hell? I was kinda busy!" "Shut up and listen" Aria angrily said. "Caleb is at the police station and Ezra was talking to my mom, and he told her!" Before Spencer and Toby could say anything Aria's phone rang once again. The caller ID read: Rosewood Memorial Hospital. "Oh shit." Was all I could say before Aria Clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, with the phone.


	3. Uh Oh! Thats Not Good!

**Spencer POV**

After Aria ran to the bathroom I ran after her and held her hair back for her. "You okay Aria?" I asked with true concern for my best friend. "Yeah I guess, I haven't felt good for a few days. Spence, my period is late!" She said while on the verge of tears. "What am I going to do?" She was full on crying now.

"Well first you are going to answer the phone because that ringing is bugging the hell out of me. Then we will go from there." I said with a soft voice. Once Aria composed herself she answered the phone.

**Aria POV**

_Aria: Hello?_

_Dr. Stevens: Aria Montgomery?_

_Aria: Yes. Who is this?_

_Dr. Stevens: This is Dr. Stevens. Umm.. I have a patient that is asking to see you. Do you know someone by the name of Ella Montgomery?_

_Aria: Yes I do! That's my mother! What's wrong with her?_

_Dr. Stevens: She's been in an accident. Please come to the hospital as soon as you can! She really wants to talk to you._

_Aria: Okay thank you Dr. Stevens!_

_**Hangs up**_

"Spencer can you drive me to the hospital?" I asked with teary eyes. "Yeah sure. Want me to pick up Em or leave her with Hanna?" "Umm leave her with Han, she could use a little support right now." I stand up and wave at Toby. "See you later Toby!" "Bye Toby, love you!" Spencer says with a smile. She gives him a kiss and we are out the door. When we reach the car Spencer asked the question I had been dreading. "Are you going to tell Ezra you might be pregnant?" I thought for a moment before answering. "I guess I could after I get back from the hospital."

~At the hospital~

I walked into my moms room, and saw she had casts on her leg and her arm. "Mom?" I said with tears threating to spill. "Aria?" She said with a smile. "What the hell happened to you?" "I will let that slide because I'm in the hospital. I was driving home and all of the sudden a car came out of nowhere. I didn't see it." "Its okay mom it will be okay. But right now I have to go because I wasn't feeling well today." "Okay sweetie. Hey there Spencer I didn't even see you over there in the corner" She said with a smile. "It's okay Mrs. Montgomery. Well we have to go. It was good seeing you! Bye." "Bye girls" She said with a smile. We walked out of her room and drove straight to the drug store, for a few pregnancy tests. Once we bought them we went back to Spencer's, and she left me in the bathroom to take them. I waited 5 minutes and looked at the answer.

Sorry it took so long, I was busy. I will try to update sooner.


End file.
